


Play with me instead

by leimyda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Overwatch References, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Top Mark Tuan, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Markson moved in together two months ago. Mark wants to play some Overwatch with his friends after dinner and Jackson gets turned on by his sexy voice.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Play with me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, the time has come. This is my first Markson explicit au, the concept was in my head for a little while now, but I was too occupied with JJP. Please enjoy :)  
> P.S.: I had to make Mark play on the PS4 so he could be easily choreographed. (I know he would rather burn his whole house down to swap from his PC) :D

It’s been a long day for both of them, but ever since Mark and Jackson moved into this cozy nest, they swore to have dinner together as often as possible. It was almost eight in the evening now, Mark was already setting the kitchen table with chinaware when Jackson walked in the door, still on his phone with the merchandise supplier. 

“No, please understand. I would like to have those vinyl boxed up and ready by the end of the week so Team Wang could start shipping them out early next week. We can’t afford any more delays, my fans are counting on this.”

He used the silence that meant the answer was coming from the other end to soundlessly kiss Mark a quick hello and pointed at the phone apologetically, mimicking that he will end the call as soon as possible.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you for making this happen. I’ll talk to you tomorrow? Yeah. Goodbye.” Jackson sat down on the barstool and watched Mark reach for two glasses on the top shelf. “I’m sorry to bring work home but this just couldn’t wait and I couldn’t get rid of them on the ride here.”

“Don’t worry. It can be like that sometimes. I just got home half an hour ago so I didn’t have time to cook. I ordered some budae jjigae and mandu, hope that’s okay.”

“Yumm, you know I don’t mind. I’m so hungry I could eat the corner of the table and you would not hear me complain.”

“Have you not eaten in the studio again? Seunaaa, we talked about this!”

“I’m sorry, we just got carried away and then suddenly it was time to come home to you.”

“Home to me, hmmm, that sounds really good you know?”

“I know, I love saying it.” Sharing warm hugs was also on the list of things they liked.

It has only been two months since they chose this apartment for themselves, some of the furniture was just installed last week and a lot of things still smelled new. Like the cushions on the sofa or the paint in the garderobe, or if they leaned close to the bookshelves, it still spread the scent of freshly cut wood.

The plates they were using were carefully selected from Ikea, along with the cutlery and glasses. Since both of them preferred a minimalistic style it was easy to pick things to fill their home with. Mostly white, light wood and pastel colors dominated their living space, occasionally scattered with earth tones and green to liven up the mood.

The intercom chimed and Mark stepped out to pick up the bags. Upon his return, he brought the smell of hot, generously seasoned food with him. Jackson’s stomach rumbled impatiently as they started to open the containers and they dug in with chopsticks shaking in their hands, laughing at the sudden noise.

Cleaning up was something they enjoyed doing in each other’s company rather than having this task imbalance their individual daily routine. They found it easier to share this burden. Once all the dishes were in the washing machine and the table was wiped clean after sorting the garbage out, Jackson headed into the bathroom to wash away the day’s dirt and dress into something more comfortable.

Clinging to his phone, he plopped down on the big L-shaped sofa in the living room. Mark lay inside, his head on the pillow, arms lifted up to hold his phone in the air, watching a live broadcast on Twitch. Jackson put his head on the curve that Mark's armpit and bent arm provided, writing a message to his parents to let them know of next month's schedule and when they could meet in Shanghai.

Mark let one of his arm fall and pulled Jackson closer by instinct, having the other boy's lean body warm his own skin. 

"How did your photoshoot go?" Asked Jackson putting the mobile aside. 

"All good. I had a hard time with the trousers they put me into because they were too big. It had to be clamped at the back with a plastic plier last minute but of course, I had to be careful not to show it on the shots. It was over quickly."

"That's god then."

Jackson watched some of the gameplay on Mark's mobile but soon sleepiness took over him and he dozed off for a few minutes. He woke up to the kakaotalk sounds and thought it came from his phone, but it was not his parents sending an answer. 

“Would you mind if I played a few rounds of Overwatch with the clan?” Mark asked, typing something quickly. "Or did you want to watch a movie?" 

“It's okay, go for it. I’ll just use the time to answer some questions on Instagram. I posted a small story of me in the studio and asked if people are waiting for the new single to come out.”

“I’m sure they can’t wait.” Mark laid a kiss on Jackson’s forehead before scooting to the edge of the couch to pick up the PS controller and his headset.

After some button pressing and beeping noises, everything was set up and Mark created a party to invite the five friends that he usually plays on the same team with. Quick greetings were exchanged until the game put them in a match and then Mark was concentrating on keeping the team together. 

Jackson opened Instagram in the meantime and scrolled through the messages, selecting 15 users to reply to. He always made sure his replies were supportive, kind and thankful. He was also cheeky here and there and used some emojis, because that's the way he found his words become more engaging. He always had fun interacting with jackies, cute strawberries and big-eyed faces and hearts flowing on his screen endlessly. 

Once the phone indicated the low battery sign, he wrapped up on his site and said goodbyes to save the last 20% because he wasn't in the mood to get up yet. He silently watched the tv where heroes were fighting each other with guns and swords and special abilities, running across the field, avoiding hits as much as they could. 

Mark's character just picked up a healing kit and bolted towards the capture point to increase the speed on the percentage meter while ordering his teammates around on the group chat.

"Jae, please try to eliminate that Widowmaker on the roof. Jake, come closer to the capture point and make sure all three of us are healing. Hyunwoo, we could use your shield to protect us from that Hanzo in the back alley. No, no. Don't let them run us over with that Roadhog, Matt!" 

Jackson noticed that his hands were living on their own, involuntarily running across his chest, grazing the soft nipples under his t-shirt. Submitting to his significant other's confident and commanding tone was the first kink he developed over their time together. Thoughts manifesting in his head, Jackson stroked his abs, lining the detailed muscles out with his fingertips, then sliding lower to his sensitive navel and playing with the not so thick happy trail that tickled after a while. He leisurely rubbed at his thigh then ran his palm over the front of his shorts, Mark's low, bossy voice turning him on more each second. 

He got startled by the noise when Mark accidentally kicked the coffee table in front of him and decided to go to the bathroom after making a detour to their bedroom. When he returned rubbing his wet hands on his trousers, the new round was into its second half already. 

Jackson was never really good at games, sometimes he joined in when they visited a PC bang with friends just for the fun of it. Usually, he went for the easily manageable heroes and played the role of support or tank. At least he recognized some of the characters this way. The robo-hamster in his ball, the guy whose special ability was to summon a spirit dragon at the enemy and that healers are important but the winged one can not protect herself very well so she always have to be kept moving. 

He watched as the enemy tried to stop the payload, bullets flying in every direction, characters running for cover, peaking out of the corner to take aim, others dodging the bullet by jumping on rooftops, some setting up turrets or healing their partners while he takes on Bastion.

Mark felt mellow hands sliding on his shoulder blades as soon as Jackson knelt behind him, they were making their way up to grip his sore muscles and slowly massage away the tenseness.

“Mmm, feels good, hun” circled Mark his head to move more joints and smiled up at Jackson without taking his eyes off the battlefield.

“What are you guys doing over there?” Came a concerned voice over the headset. 

“Oh, God. Please tell me he is not going down on you right now.” Teased Jae on the other end with a fake appalled tone. 

“Of course he is not!" Protested Mark, cursing himself for forgetting that he can be heard at all times. "What are you doing, anyway? Can you go and heal Hyunwoo up so we could actually win a round?”

Jackson didn’t stop rubbing at the firm muscles and used his thumbs to work on Mark’s lower neck where the spine begins. He moved the flexible fingers up and down simultaneously, fanning them outwards. The skin turned white under the pressure while other parts of Mark's body got goosebumps from the pleasant sensation. Sliding his legs next to Mark's, Jackson leaned flush against the playing boy and put a chaste kiss on his neck.

Mark moved his fingers quickly on the joystick and pressed buttons super fast to win this round while half of his team was already dead. This was not their day, Jackson heard him agree to someone on the microphone. No one was ready to leave it at that and call it a day so they opted for mystery heroes mode. At least they could make fun of each other for not being able to play with certain characters. 

This took the edge off of the competition and everyone was enjoying their time, including Jackson, whose hands were now under Mark's t-shirt, feeling the bony and firm structure underneath his palms. Gripping the love handles on both sides, he ground against Mark’s lower half, making the other take a slow deep breath. Leaning his head against Jackson's shoulder, Mark rocked back and forth to repay the tender treatment. Jackson rewarded Mark with tiny bites and licks on his neck and shoulder. He didn’t stop under the t-shirt either, with thumbs running circles around the hardening areola, Jackson devoted some extra time to the nipples, pinching and gripping them at the same time with his wet kisses.

The delicate tissue was like resistant clay, giving a little under the demanding fingertips, but remaining solid at the base.

“Jackson…” whispered Mark when his half-erect dick was captured with the other warm palm by the aroused boy.

He wasn’t sure if it was a warning or an invitation, but Jackson wanted to make it the latter so he added some more pressure to his strokes then suddenly let go and crawled away from Mark’s heated body in hopes that he’d want more.

Mark wasn’t happy with Jackson’s missing heat, but when Jackson stepped in front of him confidently, the erection he saw made his mouth water. The appetizing meal in front of him then turned around and slid his left hand down on his side to grab his ass and offer himself on a silver plate.

Jackson coyly turned his head to look at Mark and bit into his lips sensually, the predatory stare that he received back made him shiver from head to toe. Batting his eyelashes he practically begged to be touched. Mark covered the microphone with his hand.

"Bend forward, baby." Jackson did as he was told, grateful for the big pillow Mark handed him resting under his stomach to protect him from the cold table that his forearm was laying on. He rocked his ass from left to right like a cat in heat, but the round was still not over and Mark didn't touch him. To gain more attention, he reached back and started pulling his shorts off as he'd seen in stripper movies.

Once the material was below his thighs, he knew he won, because Mark inhaled audibly behind him. Swallowing back on the drool gathering on his tongue, his adam’s apple drew Jackson’s attention away from the surprised eyes. He heard a button click. Mark muted himself for the first time.

"Have you had that in the whole time?" Mark’s raspy voice was referring to the jeweled butt plug, sparkling dark blue in Jackson's hole. Even from this far, he could see the stretch and the lube glistening around the shaved taint.

Jackson smiled into the flashing tv and shook his head lightly when he realized that Mark could not see his face.

"Just since I went to the bathroom a few rounds ago." 

“Stay right there,” said Mark to Jackson then murmured a quick brb to his partners on the PS, ripped his headset off then threw it on the sofa and walked out of the living room after slapping Jackson’s rear playfully.

When the footsteps returned, Jackson saw Mark spreading lube from the bottle he left on the sink on his hand. He quickly kicked his shorts off. 

"What turned you on so much, pretty boy?" Cooed Mark, stepping behind his back once more. 

"Your voice is so sexy." Jackson spread his legs wider at the feel of light strokes caressing his bottom. 

Mark directed his lubed up penis under Jackson’s dangling one and grabbed both. Sliding forward and away, the friction was pushing all of Jackson’s buttons. If that wouldn’t have been enough, Mark’s other hand stroked back on his spine, ending the straight road at his ass.

The buttplug started to pull out of his hole, but just an inch or so, then it was pushed back and played with. Using his thumb and index finger, Mark alternated the in and outs of the toy while still pushing and pulling their hard-on in his strong grasp. The plug grazed on his prostate when Mark pressed on it hard enough with his thumb, but as soon as he noticed what it was doing to Jackson, he went back to tease him more.

Jackson couldn’t hold his moans between his clenched teeth any longer and Mark heard his sweet ah-ah’s as their rhythm became faster. Without notifying his lover, Mark pulled the whole plug out and pushed through Jackson’s rim with his own flesh, going deep at the first stroke, then halting against Jackson’s ass cheeks, waiting for the adjustment. Jackson whimpered below him and lifted one of his knees on the table to provide more space because he was ready to be pounded.

As the thrusts began, Mark sensed the tightness and the creases inside. He could hardly help himself, his dominant side creeping around the edges. Lowering his stance, he pushed even deeper, moving up when he pushed in and going lower when he moved away just to slam into the same spot over and over again. His t-shirt was in the way, he couldn’t watch as his meat stretched Jackson’s perfect hole. Using one hand, he got rid of it by tossing it on the floor nearby.

Looking down, he was satisfied by the amount of lube and precum dripping from the place they were connected, he knew it was enough to cause pleasure instead of pain for Jackson and that was all he wanted. Lewd sounds paired up with his movement on this angle, mixing on with both of their heavy panting.

Mark saw Jackson gripping the edge of the table, keeping himself stable with white knuckles. He pulled himself out and helped Jackson up on his shaking legs, facing him for a long second, just staring at his beautiful brown eyes, then beginning feverish kissing him. When their lips parted, Jackson’s lips were swollen by the force Mark put on them. Sitting down on the edge of the sofa, he said: “Come on, baby. Sit on me.”

Jackson climbed on Mark’s lap obediently and used one of his hands to navigate the juicy dick to his open entrance and he licked Mark’s neck as he lowered himself.

“Grind slowly honey, I want to feel every move you make.” Instructed Mark his lover, whispering filthy things in his ears afterward too. He knew why Jackson was like this and he wanted to give him more praises, urging him on, feeling himself stroke the walls with the motion of Jackson’s whole lower body.

“You feel amazing, so tight and wet for me. That’s it, just like that.”

Jackson’s skilled hips started bucking, ass grinding, hands gripping Mark’s shoulder for support. His blood was racing, heartbeat drumming at the words leaving Mark’s mouth. He could only reply with more ah’s and oh’s as he felt himself filled and stretched. It was making his skin flare-up and his handshake.

Mark planted his feet into the plush rug and spread his thighs wider. He also placed both his hands behind himself, fingers fanned out on the sofa, bearing both of their weight on his own strained body. Jackson felt the change in the placement and picked up his pace, burying his face in Mark’s collarbone.

Their sultry moans filled the room, television still flashing with the gameplay that Mark no longer took place in. For a second his mind clicked, hoping he left the chat on mute. Well, guess they will find out once it’s over but right now, he didn’t care. His pleasure was too mind-numbing, he also felt Jackson getting near his end because his hips became erratic and he was clenching more frequently.

Leaning slightly forward, he gripped Jackson’s waist and gave profound thrusts, reaching Jackson’s prostate, tiny pushes and pulls stroked his abused tip against the glands as both of them seemed to slow down and focus on that small portions of their body. Jackson’s dick was captured between his and Mark’s stomach, creating an extra surface to gain pleasure from. He cupped Mark’s reddened cheeks from both sides and he looked into the half-lidded eyes, admiring the moments before their limits were reached and Marked opened his mouth for a groan while his seeds were spilling on Jackson’s pulsating walls.

Jackson’s cum was sprayed on Mark’s abs, painting it even whiter than the porcelain skin was without the sunbathing they did during summers. The few last grinds he made with his hips milked them of the last drips and his thighs refused to support him any longer. Resting a few moments on his lover, Jackson slowly slid down and pushed the butt plug back into his heat. He didn't want to stain the sofa while lay on his back to relieve Mark’s hands off his deadweight. Putting his hand on his heaving chest, Jackson tried to lower his heart rate back to normal.

Mark was in the same condition, gaining power over his own lungs, looking at the ceiling then closing his eyes and swallowing before turning towards Jackson.

“How are you feeling, Gaga?”

“Satisfied mostly, thanks to you.”

“Good. I’ll say goodbye to the boys. Meet you in the shower?”

“Sounds great. Jackson rolled closer to peck Mark’s lips and left the room.

Mark picked up the headset and checked the screen briefly. “Hey guys, uhm. I think I’m gonna turn in for tonight.”   
  
“Yeah, we heard you guys finished… I mean, we muted most of it but man was it a show until then.” Chuckles filled his ears that burned red with embarrassment.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing the whole story, I hope you liked it. Have a nice day :)


End file.
